


Hurl of Emotions

by Sokkusu



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkusu/pseuds/Sokkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man's story about a childhood rival that starts from life battles to few minutes of romance... with a displeasing ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurl of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> In Ko's POV. 
> 
> The ending is actually distasteful to most people. You have been warned.

So Akane and I knew each other since we were babies, but we hated each other. We constantly got into fights and competitions about nearly everything. 

In Pre-K, it was who can make the prettiest drawing with crayons.  
In 3rd grade, it was who can win the spelling bee.  
In 8th grade, it was who can get a date for the 8th grade dance.  
In 11th grade, it was who can get accepted by the most universities.

We were both enemies throughout the years until we reached the real world: working at a restaurant.

We were both 17 during the time. We ended up working at the same place, but had a different kind of job. I was a busboy. She was a waitress. She always nagged at me for leaving tiny bits of food on the plates after I washed them. I always yelled at her for always dropping the plates and breaking them.

It was until one day, Sunday, November 9th, 2008 — We were having a baby shower for a co-worker after restaurant closing. While I was heavily drunk and buzzed with everyone else, she was in the kitchen washing all the dishes and stuffing her face with leftovers while sobbing. At first, I wondered “What is up with her?” I had the urge to ask her, but I hesitated until our boss told me to help her.

As I grudgingly stumbled across the floor and through the kitchen doors, I saw her on her knees - crying while a phone was in her hands. I asked her what was wrong. She whimpered, “My boyfriend broke up with me.” I grabbed the phone out of her hands and looked at the text. I started to laugh hysterically. Why? The guy broke up with her through text messaging. It was pathetic.

After that, I pulled her up. She asked me if I was going to make fun of her. With a slight of my conscience left, I thought yes, but instead I said “no”. I ended up hugging her tightly. Within that moment, I started to lose my balance. She didn’t have the strength to carry me, so we fell over. Before I knew it, our lips touched. I pulled away for a moment afterwards. Her mouth was open in a state of shock, but my stomach started bubbling and flipping with all kinds of emotions. It wasn't the feeling of nervousness or pain. It was more of the fact that I suddenly...

Vomited into her mouth.

Then I ran to the washroom, leaving her passed out on the floor with my unmentionable explosion seaming down the side of her neck.


End file.
